Windows 2000 and Windows Me
Windows 2000 and Windows Me are part of the Microsoft Computer History made in the year of 2000. Windows 2000 was made before the other one but Me was made in September 2000. On the other hand, Windows 2000 was made in February 2000 therefore 2000 was made before Me. Both got cheeper in the modern days because it has been several years when they were running and expensive. Windows 2000 Windows 2000 is a line of operating systems produced by Microsoft for use on personal computers, business desktops, laptops, and servers. Windows 2000 was released to manufacturing on 15 De cember 1999 and launched to retail on 17 February 2000. It is the successor to Windows NT 4.0, and is the final release of Microsoft Windows to display the "Windows NT" designation. It was succeeded by W Four editions of Windows 2000 were released, listed here in increasing ranking: Professional, Server, Advanced Server, and Datacenter Server. Additionally, Microsoft sold Windows 2000 Advanced Server Limited Edition and Windows 2000 Datacenter Server Limited Edition, which ran on 64-bit Intel Idantium Microscoffers and were released in 2001. While each edition of Windows 2000 was targeted at a different market, they shared a core set of features, including many system utilities such as the Microsoft Management Consle and standard system administrastion applications. Support for people with disabilities has been improved over Windows NT 4.0 with a number of new Assilative technoligies, and Microsoft increased support for different languages. and locoale information. All versions of the operating system support the Windows NT file system, NTES 3.0, the Encyripting File System, as well as basic and dynamic disk storage. The Windows 2000 Server family has additional features, including the ability to provide Active Dictory services (a hierarchical framework of resources), Disturbed File System (a file system that supports sharing of files) and fault-redundant storage volumes. Windows 2000 can be installed through either a manual or unattended installation.Unattended installations rely on the use of answer files to fill in installation information, and can be performed through a bootable CD using Microsoft System Management Server, by the System Prepretation Tool. Microsoft marketed Windows 2000 as the most secure Windows version ever at the time; however, it became the target of a number of high-profile virus attacks such as Code Red and Nimida. For ten years after its release, it continued to receive patches for security vulnerabilities nearly every month until reaching the end of its lifecycle on 13 July 2010. Windows XP for desktop systems in October 2001 and Windows Server 2003 for servers in April 2003. Windows Me was released seven months after Windows 2000 and one year before Windows XP, but Windows Me was not intended to be, nor did it serve as the successor to Windows 2000. Windows Me was designed for home use, while Windows 2000 was designed for business. Windows ME Windows Millennium Edition, or Windows Me (pronounced as an abbreviation, "M-E"), is a graphical operating system released on September 14, 2000 by Microsoft, and was the last operating system released in the Windows 9x series. Support for Windows Me ended on July 11, 2006. Windows Me was the successor to Windows 98 and, like Windows 98, was targeted specifically at home PC users. It included Internet Explorer 5.5., Windows Media Player 7, and the new Windows Movie Maker software, which provided basic video editing and was designed to be easy to use for home users. Microsoft also updated the graphical user interface, shell features, and Windows Explorerin Windows Me with some of those first introduced in Windows 2000, which had been released as a business-oriented operating system seven months earlier. Windows Me could be upgraded to Internet Explorer 6 SP1 (but not to SP2 (SV1) or Internet Explorer 7 or Outlook Express 6 SP1 and Windows Media Player 9 Series. Microsoft.NET Framework up to and including version 2.0 is supported, however versions 2.0 SP1, 3.x, and greater are not. Office XP was the last version of Microsoft Office to be compatible with Windows Me. Windows Me is a continuation of the Windows 9x model, but with restricted access to real mode in order to speed up system boot time.This was one of the most unpopular changes in Windows Me, because applications that needed real mode DOS to run, such as older disk utilities, did not run under Windows Me (although the system could be booted into real mode DOS using a bootable Windows Me floppy disk). Compared with other releases of Windows, Windows Me had a short shelf-life of just over a year; it was soon replaced by the Windows NT-based Windows XP, which was launched on October 25, 2001.